Severity
by asteriskss
Summary: Benny isn't satisfied with leaving what happened between them in purgatory so he's bent on winning over Dean while in competition with Castiel. Dean ultimately has to figure out what he wants and if that involves Castiel or Benny.


**A/N**: This fic will most likely become something entirely different in the long run!

* * *

Dean felt pain strike his back as he was shoved up against the bricked wall. Then there was a firm hand on his chest holding him there. This was unexpected and frankly he wasn't too okay with it. He glanced up at the growling vampire and huffed. "What are you doin' man?"

Benny glared down at him. "Brother, are we really going to pretend that nothing happened between you and I? I—" he frowned when he heard footsteps moving in towards them. "Ever since your angel returned you have distanced yourself from me." He drawled in a hushed whisper. Benny didn't expect things to change but he didn't think Dean would cut him out like he had been doing. Yes there was still the fact he was a vampire and Dean was a hunter but it could work. Regardless of the bond they formed in purgatory and that shred of optimism he had, he was still convinced that he couldn't compete with an angel. Dean practically tore a hole through purgatory looking for Castiel so that was real passion.

The footsteps stopped and Benny backed away from the hunter and moved over to the impala. Castiel was standing right behind them.

Castiel watched Dean and Benny exchange distant looks. Dean would lock eyes with Benny then look away but Benny kept his eyes focused. He didn't glance away not even once. Something was up but now was not the time to question the two. Castiel didn't trust Benny alone with Dean- he didn't trust him at all but he had provided useful this far. He'd have to voice his opinions quietly and address his concerns at a later date.

Dean bit his lip and tried to look in another direction but still managed to catch hold of eyes watching him intently. Just seeing Benny's face brought back memories of the nights they spent together in purgatory. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't obsessing over it. Benny's touch was flawless and made him weak in the knees. He needed more but he had to refuse and suppress that urge. Nothing happened, it was just business. That's what they agreed on right? He didn't remember discussing it with him but then again he was the one who told Benny not to talk about it.

Benny was indifferent. He ignored the glares from Castiel and favored watching every slight movement of Dean's body. He could hear each beat of Dean's heart. The speed picked up every time they locked eyes. He often caught himself wondering how he could get those clothes off of him again. He smirked when he finally locked eyes with the hunter and Dean started to blush. Ah, he missed that more than anything.

In all truths, Benny didn't plan on enjoying his time with Dean. It was just satisfying a need until they broke free from purgatory. What ultimately had him hooked was the first time he witnessed Dean having an orgasm. It was better than feeling it himself. The look on Dean's face, the way his body was flushed and warm. The one thing that drove him absolutely crazy was how Dean would bite his lip and writhed beneath him. Just watching was a pleasure to experience.

When the vampire unconsciously licked his lips Dean flushed a deep crimson tint. Damn him.

Castiel cleared his throat. Perhaps he wouldn't venture off anymore. He may have been socially inept when it came to human behaviors but he knew something was happening. They were acting strange and he was having weird feelings about the situation and frankly he didn't understand what was happening. He turned his focus to Benny and glared.

"Your angel is giving me nasty looks again, Dean."

"Cas," Dean started." I told you about that. Stop it." He scolded, keeping his gaze anywhere but in Benny's direction. He was actually happy about the silence being broken.

Castiel grumbled and turned to the motel room's door. "Perhaps I should fetch your brother so we can take our departure."

"Well that's the best damn idea I've heard all morning." Benny drawled in that deep southern accent.

Castiel quietly entered the motel room again and was greeted by Sam standing in the middle of the room holding two bags.

"You okay, Cas?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that expression on his friend's face. It was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I am fine."

"Sure you are."

"..."

"Are you still having your jealous mood swings?"

Castiel huffed. "I am not jealous."

"Then why are you in here rather than helping Dean like you usually do?"

"..."

"Exactly." He noticed more than he let on. He wasn't aware of Benny and Dean's part-time relationship but he knew of Castiel's feelings towards Dean. He definitely saw the glares and almost attempted murder situations between Benny and Castiel. Within all of the chaos he managed to keep out of it. That was Dean's issue to handle. "Just talk to Dean because we're all riding together in this car to Ohio. That's an 8 hour drive, Cas."

Castiel made that _'please stop'_ face that he learned from Dean and Sam just put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, good luck then." He walked past Castiel and patted his shoulder as he exited. "Because you're gonna need it."

* * *

To say that the car right was tedious was an understatement. It was too silent and tension could be cut with a leaf. To make matters worse, Castiel and Benny sat in the backseat together and he could see how uncomfortable Dean was with that.

When they first made it to the motel in Ohio Dean was the first one out but Benny was close on his heels.

The vampire reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist and Sam sighed.

"Well um, I'm gonna go get us dinner. Any specific requests?" Sam asked.

"Anything that doesn't try to eat us first." Benny commented but kept his eyes fixated on Dean's expression.

Castiel was about to approach Dean but he heard what the older Winchester blurted out.

"Cas, go with Sam please."

The angel felt rejected and possibly replaced but he nodded.

Sam got behind the wheel and drove off once Castiel was in the passenger's seat. This was not going to end well.

Once the impala was out of their view Dean spoke softly. "Why do you keep doing this...?"

Benny remained silent.

"It was a short term thing and that's all it will ever be." Dean finally locked eyes with Benny and hoped that his lies weren't showing on his face. He didn't mean what he was saying. Despite that he wanted to pretend that nothing happened, he honestly needed more to happen.

"Did you know that your breathing slows down when you lie? It's like you're holding your breath."

"Shut up!" Dean glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything _from_ you, brother. I just want you."

Dean felt his cheeks go warm so he yanked his wrist out of Benny's grip. That hold was replaced with strong arms pulling him into the motel room.

"Say the word and I'll leave you alone. I'll even go."

Dean sighed. "No, that's not what I want. I—we, we need you here to help."

Benny just smiled. That little sentence said more than Dean realized.

"The hell you smiling for?"

Benny placed his hands on Dean's slender hips and kissed him roughly on the lips.

He surprisingly didn't protest but he didn't kiss back either. Well he didn't kiss back at first but all bets were off when that familiar feeling washed over him. Those cold fingers were ghosting up his bare sides and sharp teeth were nipping at his bottom lip. He hated how his body begged for more by grinding and pressing up against Benny's. He wanted this so badly.

No. He needed this.


End file.
